five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Aaroniero Arruruerie
Introduction Aaroniero Arruruerie (アーロニーロ・アルルエリ, Āronīro Arurueri) is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and the Noveno (9th) Espada. After he's revival by the Coalition, he is placed within the Clover Town Unit, where he meet his end after facing Rogue Cheney. Personality Aaroniero expresses some amount of pride in his ability to "continue evolving" and his position as an Espada, despite his Gillian status. Somewhat cruel and sadistic, Aaroniero enjoys toying with his opponents, particularly those he has information on from his absorbed memories, asking Rukia to kill her comrades to make up for Kaien's death. Interestingly, his two heads have a degree of individuality, since they refer to themselves in plural when exposed, and each reacted differently to the idea of death (the bottom head panicked and screamed for Aizen's aid while the top one merely cursed Rukia). History (Bleach manga) Aaroniero was a Gillian, the weakest class of Menos, before becoming an Arrancar, and the last of the first-generation Espada. He might have been the former 5th Esapda. At some point in the past, Aaroniero gained the powers of former Soul Reaper Lieutenant Kaien Shiba by absorbing Metastacia, the Hollow who killed and fused with Kaien. By doing this, Aaroniero was able to gain not only Metastacia's power to fuse with others, but Kaien Shiba's powers and abilities as well as his Zanpakutō. Because of this, Aaroniero was about to remain an Espada, but demoted to 9th. Aaroniero is present when Sōsuke Aizen is creating Wonderweiss Margela. He only stands and watches, with the upper half of his body covered in shadow, without his mask. He puts his mask on when the Espada are gathered by Aizen about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado, and Uryū Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. He sits between Tier Harribel and Yammy Llargo and complains about the intruders, along with Baraggan Louisenbairn, Szayelaporro Granz, Yammy and Nnoitra Gilga. Rukia Kuchiki encounters Aaroniero on the bridge outside his palace. He leads her inside the dark tower and explains that he cannot stand sunlight. He takes off his mask while introducing himself as the 9th Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie, who, upon removing his mask, is immediately recognized by Rukia as Kaien Shiba. Rukia is confused by the sight of her deceased mentor. Aaroniero pulls out a cushion and tells her to sit, as they have much to discuss. Aaroniero then explains to her that the night he was possessed, his spirit began to crumble after the battle and by the time she had brought his lifeless body back to the Shiba house, it had completely shattered, and from there it was thrown into Hueco Mundo. He explains that the Hollow he fought was one of Aizen's experiments and that every time it was destroyed, it would come back to Hueco Mundo and regenerate. However, since the Hollow had fused with him, the regeneration restored his body, but instead of the Hollow being in control, he was. At first, Rukia has a hard time believing such a thing, but Aaroniero assures her that he is serious. He then explains that as he ended up taking control of his body again, he went on to become an Espada to aid in his revenge against Aizen. Aaroniero states that the blue sky outside is the dome of Las Noches created by Aizen and that the light of the blue sky allows Aizen to see anywhere he wishes. He then tells her there is a mission of great importance that only she can carry out and they will talk further in a different location. He then takes out his Zanpakutō and attacks her. Rukia becomes confused and listens to him speak so coldly about her involvement in his death, and resigns herself to be a just sacrifice for what she did to him and willingly offers her life to him. But she relents and states that she has come there to save Orihime and that until she does, she cannot give her life to him. He tells her that he was only joking, but there is something only she can do for him if she is to truly sorry for what she did. He asks her to kill her friends, and Rukia quickly realizes something is wrong and that he cannot be who he claims to be, as Kaien would never ask her to do such a thing. She releases her Zanpakutō, Sode no Shirayuki and begins to attack him. The two engage in battle for a brief period, with Aaroniero goading her with his knowledge of her fighting style. He then releases Kaien's Zanpakutō, Nejibana and begins to relentlessly attack Rukia. As such, Aaroniero uses Kaien's Zanpakutō to easily overpower her in the course of their battle. Rukia eventually concludes that everything Aaroniero said was a lie and notices him running from the sunlight when a wall is damaged. She uses a Kidō combination to restrain him and then blows a hole in the wall, forcing him to remain in the sunlight; thus revealing Aaroniero's true face - a cylinder filled with liquid containing two small, floating heads inside. Aaroniero then reveals that had she used her Kidō to attack him directly, she might have actually hurt him. Rukia claims that now that she knows that he is not Kaien, she will not have to hold back anymore. Aaroniero questions if she thinks that holding back is really what kept her from actually harming him. He then explains that although he can't use his powers in sunlight, all he needs is the shadows and he can use it again as many times as he wants, as he resumes Kaien's form. He then comments on the annoyance of the sun under the dome of Las Noches as his powers only work in the darkness. Aaroniero then corrects her previous assumption that his power was transformation, as he is the only Gillian-class Menos Hollow out of all the Espada. In general, no Gillian would be powerful enough to join the ranks of the Espada. Yet he is an Espada because he is the only Arrancar in existence that has limitless potential for evolution. He reveals that his original story about what happened after Kaien's spirit died was partially true. In fact, Aaroniero consumed the Hollow Metastacia and absorbed its ability. It was through eating that Hollow and gaining its abilities that he gained access to Kaien's body. He then reveals his Zanpakutō, Glotonería, as he explains that he, in fact, is using the spirit body of Kaien Shiba and all his experiences and memories are still intact. Aaroniero was using them to impersonate Kaien and manipulate Rukia in turn. Rukia noticeably gives up her will to fight upon seeing his form and realizing the ramifications of his words. Aaroniero releases his Zanpakutō and impales Rukia on the end of Nejibana. Aaroniero notices that Rukia is still conscious and states the it is admirable that she fights for survival, but it is pointless as she can never strike him down. Rukia grabs Nejibana and states that she just remembered as she lifts her sword to his face. Aaroniero makes fun of her asking if she remembered how to pretend to fight with a broken sword. Rukia then reveals her San no mai, Shirafune technique, which impales Aaroniero through his head. The bottom face dies, screaming in agony while feeling betrayed by Aizen's promise that he would never be in pain again, while the top face curses one last time before splitting in half. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Clover Town Arc Relationships Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman: By absorbing Kaien Shiba (albeit indirectly), Aaroniero was a highly skilled swordsman fighting Rukia based on Kaien's memories. He uses Kaien's techniques and form during the battle, and are described by Rukia as "His upper-body stance. Spear technique reminiscent of a dance, using one wrist as the center of its rotation. Then crushing the opponent between the spear's thrust and the rising waves". Sonído Expert: After Rukia's Kidō spells wore off, Aaroniero used Sonído to appear behind Rukia almost instantly, surprising her. He did the same thing too with Rogue showing his Sonido's speed. Cognition Synchronization (認識同期, ninshiki dōki; Viz "Synchronized Awareness"): Aaroniero has the ability to broadcast information of whatever he is currently seeing or experiencing to all of his comrades instantaneously, which he does prior to his death at the hands of Rukia. He used it a second time when Rogue killed him. Keen Strategist: Aaroniero has proven to be rather cunning in his efforts to dispatch Rukia, using his shape-shifting ability to try to deceive and sneak attack her. Then going as far as to try and manipulate her, first into killing herself as penance for killing him, and then trying to get her to kill her friends. Throughout the whole fight, even after releasing, he used the psychological edge of having her fight against her former mentor, effectively hindering her performance. Enhanced Durability Great Spiritual Power: Having absorbed thousands of Hollows and indirectly absorbing the fairly powerful Soul Reaper Kaien Shiba, Aaroniero has accumulated a rather large amount of spiritual energy. He has enough spiritual power to mimic the levels possessed by Kaien Shiba, going as far as being able to use Kaien's Zanpakutō with presumably the exact amount of spiritual energy required to wield and use its abilities. His Reiatsu is purple. Zanpakutō Glotonería (喰虚 (グロトネリア), Gurotoneria; Spanish for "Gluttony", Japanese for "Eating Hollow"): Aaroniero's Zanpakutō takes the form of a deformed, brown-tentacled appendage with a gaping maw at the center, surrounded by various tentacles. He commonly hides it under the glove on his left hand. * Resurrección: It is activated by the command Devour (喰い尽くせ, kuitsukuse). When released, it turns Aaroniero's lower body into a huge, purple blob-like mass resembling an incredibly bloated invertebrate, with dozens of stubby tentacles and large mouths complete with teeth. *: Resurrección Special Ability: *:* Hollow Absorption: While all Hollows can cannibalize each other to gain power, Aaroniero has the unique ability to devour a dead Hollow and receive all its abilities and Reiatsu. This ability allows him to evolve without limit, unlike normal Espada. It is also the reason he is the only Gillian-class Espada. Aaroniero has gained the powers of approximately 33,650 unnamed Hollows, Metastacia, and through eating Metastacia, he gained the Shinigami abilities of Kaien Shiba. *:* Aspect Manifestation: While sealed, Glotonería allows Aaroniero to perfectly manifest any aspect of those he has absorbed, including their knowledge, muscle memory (and thus their battle styles), physical form, and powers. He has only manifested the aspects of one individual at a time while in sealed form. While released, Aaroniero can manifest as many of the absorbed powers as he wishes. *:** Spirit Body Fusion: Aaroniero is able to merge his spirit body with other beings, including Shinigami. This was originally Metastacia's ability. *:** Zanpakutō Destruction: When a Shinigami touches a specific set of tentacles on Aaroniero's released form, their Zanpakutō is destroyed. It was originally Metastacia's ability. *:** Nejibana (捩花, Spiranthes; Viz "Twisted Flower"): Aaroniero is able to use Kaien's Zanpakutō as if he were Kaien. It was originally Kaien's ability, but was absorbed by Metastacia. *:*** Shikai: Its Shikai command is Surge, Water and Heaven (水天逆巻け, suiten sakamake; Viz "Rankle the Seas and Heavens"). Aaroniero holds Nejibana upside down and begins to twirl it in his hands as it glows, transforming it into a cross between a trident, a bishamon-yari (a Japanese spear), and a ji (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. Like the ji, it bears a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blades of the bishamon yari. The end of Nejibana turns into a corkscrew/drill shape. Water flows freely from both the trident and the end. Shikai Special Ability: Nejibana's ability lies in the manipulation of water. Being hit with it is reminiscent of being hit by crashing waves, as water constantly flows from it and the surrounding area. Nejibana's tip is constantly flowing with water with every arc and slash, and each crushing blow creates large waves. The waves were strong enough to counter an attack by Sabo's Flame-Flame Fruit. Trivia Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male Category:Coalition Captain Category:Coalition Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Clover Town Coalition Unit Category:Deceased Category:Swordsmen Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Huge Appetite Category:Water Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifting Category:Absorbing Abilities Category:Copy Abiltties